SUPER Paratrooper
* * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 18.7.0|efficiency/_damage = *25 *40 (UP1) *55 (UP2)|fire_rate = 100 (720 rpm)|capacity = Base and UP1: *100 (max 500) (200 default) UP2: *150 (max 750) (300 default)|mobility = Base and UP1: *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-15.3.0) UP@: *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = SUPER/Military/futuristic-themed|cost = *Obtainable only via Super Series Chest *If needed to upgrade: **UP1: 430 **UP2: 400 |level_required = *12 *22 (UP1) *32 (UP2)|firing_sound = }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 18.7.0 SUPER Series Update. Appearance It is a light machine gun with dark-blue color and orange-yellow stripes. It consists of a solid stock, three Picatinny rails (one of which has a scope attachment, being on top of the receiver), and the light-blue ammunition box. On the ammunition box, the front and back face has the "SUPER" marking embossed on the center. On the player's side, there exists the bandolier which consists of light-blue rounds. Strategy It deals great damage, fire rate, higher capacity, adequate mobility and rock-solid accuracy. Tips *It has "Armor Bonus", meaning you can gain free armor if you equip this weapon. *Aim for the head to deal more damage. *It has a large amount of capacity, but use it wisely when attacking groups of enemies as the ammo can be drained very quickly. *The has a long reload time. Have a reliable secondary weapon if the ammo runs dry or if an enemy catches you reloading. *This weapon always travels directly down the center of the crosshair. Be sure to aim first at opponents before taking aim to conserve ammo. *This weapon is perfectly accurate at long range, allowing you to eliminate snipers. *Jetpack users could also be easily killed with this weapon due to its accuracy, however, be sure to make every shot count because wasting ammo with this weapon is not an option. *If fighting against a 3 category spam player, this weapon is a good one to perforate them to death. *This weapon could be used to spray and pray, but be aware of its high fire rate. Similar to the Dual Laser Blasters, try to conserve ammo since it will run out of ammo fairly quickly throughout the match. *Conserving ammo is key to great gameplay and high killstreaks (despite higher capacity), so conserve ammo and only use this in emergencies or in close ranges to minimize the amount of ammo wasted in battle. *This weapon has a high fire rate and DPS. On the flip side, this drains the capacity in no time if used incorrectly. Counters *Pick off its users from long range. However, be aware that this weapon has nearly low to zero recoil, so skilled players could use this in long-ranges. *Use a flamethrower or shotgun with at least decent mobility to constantly damage them. However, experienced users can easily kill you in that range. *Rush the user using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you without using the scope. *Try to use the Eraser to trap the user inside a gravitation force so that you can easily finish them off with one of your other powerful weapons. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this counter. *Move around a lot and stay mobile, or even rocket jump if you need to. The weapon's pinpoint accuracy can be a disadvantage when fighting against mobile opponents. *Move around a lot and stay mobile, or even rocket jump if you need to. The weapon's pinpoint accuracy can be a disadvantage when fighting against mobile opponents. *Any weapon that can one shot the user should get the job done. *Never attack directly at users of this weapon, as it is very easy, even at close range, for the user to grind you to pieces. Try to move in a more unpredictable fashion and hiding behind cover as you go, so when you pop up next to the user, he/she will have no time to react. Trivia *It is based from the M249 Squad Automatic Weapon. *Along with the SUPER series weapons, this weapon can be obtained ONLY via SUPER Series Chest. *It, along with the SUPER series weapons, is released in the 18.7.0 update to commemorate the introduction of NVIDIA Geforce RTX 20 "Super" graphics cards to the world. Furthermore, these SUPER series weapons are usually designed with more advantageous statistics. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Armor Bonus Category:Themed Category:Event Set